A Certain Someone
by im.a.smut
Summary: Stella has a crush on a certain someone and the boys wonders who that could be? Stella/Macy Drabble!


"So are you going to tell us who is this person you're crushing on. That is obviously not Joe." Kevin begged with their blonde friend to give them a clue of who she was crushing on. Since she made it clear for the millionth time that it was not Joe.

"Do we know this person? Does this person go to our school?" Nick added onto the list of questions.

"Does this person really exist." Joe said cuddling into his pillow. He was jealous and pissed. Jealous that Stella is liking someone else other than himself, and pissed, everything he makes a claim it's him, she shuts him down.

Stella blushed as her childhood friends bombarded her with question after question, before she can even get a breath out. It's funny how they like to pry into her personal life, but would get mad if she got into theirs. Hypocrites.

"I can't." She shook her head with the cheesiest grin. She was a little embarrassed, being put in the spotlight. Which is not like Stella at all.

The boys knew it had to be someone special, if it was making their friend act this way.

"You're no fun!" Joe frowned into a pout.

"At least give us a few hints." Kevin anxious to know.

"Why so you can to track 'em down?" Stella retorted.

"Yes." Joe sat up.

"No!" Kevin and Nick said in chorus as they shot a glare to Joe.

"Tell, we had to tell." Kevin said, referring to him and Nick having to tell Stella who they were crushing on.

Stella groaned inwardly and let out a hard sigh. "Okay." She sat up in the chair in the boys room. "But I'm only going to give a brief description. I'm not saying any names."

"Fine." Joe rolled his eyes. He cared and then he didn't care.

Stella looked at the boys as they stared waiting for her to speak. This was hard, she had to give a brief description and not tell them who it was. Stella wished she could tell them off the bat, but they would probably think she was weird and stopped talking to her.

"This person has brunette or dark hair, this person has a natural tan, brown eyes, bright smile, great personality, athletic, and they keep me on my toes." Stella smiled as she finished, she knew they wouldn't get this one. She batted her lashes and cross her legs and watched the boys look on in confusion.

"That's it?" Joe raised his brow.

"That's all I'm giving you." Stella crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair.

"That could be anybody?" Kevin said. He then crossed him around and pout like a child.

"Just answer this question?" Joe chimed in. "Does this person go to school with us?." He said as Kevin and Nick glared at their blonde friend.

"Yes" Stella nodded, "And I can also say, that we all know this person."

"It's me." Joe said pointing to himself, getting cocky, one again.

Stella frown at Joe, shaking her head. He can be so conceited and cocky, and thinks everything about him. This sometimes questioned Stella as to why she is friends with him, but then she realizes that is what makes Joe, Joe.

"I know who it is." Nick gave Stella a knowing glare while rubbing his chin. Stella bit her bottom lip, hoping Nick wouldn't blurt it out to his brothers. She would so embarrassed if he really knew and told her secret.

"Who is it then?" Joe said with a little anger in his voice. He wished they would realize that Stella was talking about him and not someone else.

Nick glanced at Stella and gave a smirk. "It's..."

-------

"Macy!" Stella excitedly called to her friend as they ran into each others arms.

"Stella." Macy smiled as the taller friend spun her around.

"I missed you so much." They said in chorus. "Aww!"

"How was Chicago?"

"It was the best. I think I feel in love with the Midwest. Did you know there summers are hotter than the summers in California? Their beaches and lakes are the best. I wish you could've come. Their shopping districts are the best. I love downtown. Michigan Avenue is the best. I think after high school, I'll be moving there." Macy was so excited.

"But anyway how was your summer?"

Stella was overwhelmed with the information Macy gave her. "Same old, same old." She smiled.

"Oh well, Chicago was fun, but it would have been better if you could've been there."

"Aww thanks Macy." Stella blushed.

"You know while in Chicago I learned something about myself." Macy said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Stella turned to her friend, "And what was that?"

"This." Macy pressed her lips against Stella's. It was a quick kiss, but to Stella, it was much more. "I like you Stella Malone."

"I like you too Macy Misa." Stella smiled. An odd feeling came over the blonde. Her smile faded and breathing became slow. She looked at Macy, regretting the words that were about to come out of her mouth, "Just not like that."

"Well at least I gave it try. Still friends?" Macy felt no regret for kissing Stella.

"Forever!" Stella nodded as Macy smiled.

"Well see you next class." Macy turned on her heels and walked away.

Stella leaned against the locker in deep thoughts. Why did she reject Macy? Why did she lie when she felt the same way? Why was she so stupid? He sighed thinking about their quick kiss. She touched her lips and thought about Macy's soft lips touching hers. She closed her eyes and pushed herself off the lockers.

"Could you help me with something?" Stella looked up to see Nick.

"What is it Nick?" Stella groaned.

"When someone likes somebody and that somebody admit to liking someone back then that someone rejects somebody, how does that make sense?"

"You saw?" Stella sighed and Nick nodded. "So you really did know?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded again.

"I'm so stupid." Stella groaned.

"Yes you are." Nick agreed and Stella gave him a look. "But don't beat yourself up about it. You still have next period."

"Crushing is so hard." Stella huffed as they walked through the halls.

"Tell me about it." Nick wrapped his arm around his friend. Stella laid her head on his shoulder.

-------

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Just a little Stella/Macy drabble. Let me know what you think? This is a ONE-shot.**


End file.
